ccfalloutroleplayingfandomcom-20200217-history
Sergeant Klaus Granite
"God, these NCR nose-bleeds keep coming, just it was like in Navarro." —Sergeant Granite =Backstory= The beginning Sergeant Klaus Granite was born in Camp Navarro, to his Father Johannes Granite. His father at the time, PFC Granite wouldwork his way up to Sergeant. By this time in his life, Klaus had just joined the Department of the Army, and was a Private straight out of boot. He still to this day remembers the screams of Sergeant Dornan that one time he fell asleep while on guard duty. Being in the Army had it's ups and downs. Klaus always had an eye on Power Armor and Plasma Weaponry, and in this line of work, you wear and use both. At Camp Navarro there was plenty to keep a Trooper entertained, once a Mutie scavver had broken in through the gate, one blast from his Plasma Rifle made the scum into a puddle before his very eyes. The Fall of Navarro The Posideon Oil Rig had been destroyed and a coalition of Brotherhood and NCR forces were overwhelming the base. during the panic, Corparal Klaus had multiple field promotions during the chaos. His last promotion would be Sergeant, as he would now be taking control of his father's men. By the time he knew the fight was lost, the new NCO had realized he and 3 other squads were pinned, backs wall. A Private First Class posed a idea, about rigging a series of handgrenades to explode, during the panic and NCR mass casuality they escaped. about 4 kilometers North East, they linked up with another 2 squads of Enclave troops who were on a combat patrol. The troops under Granite had'nt received a order from High Command since the fall of Navarro, and the patrol didn't have radios period. After a situational report and a small shouting match, the descision was made to move north to New Reno and to have Sergeant Granite as acting CO for the force. New Reno had yet to impliment and forces to it's borders and was friendly to Enclave personnel because of a small weapons deal with one of the major crime families. Time in New Reno The beggining of their stay there was hard to say the least. Locals traded Goods and Services for pre-war bottlecaps, an oddity to be sure. The question was how would almost a platoon of Enclave Troopers get caps? The troopers were primarity good at one thing, killing things and looking scary. The same crime family that traded with the Enclave enthusiastically hired them, along with the odd Enclave Remnant here or there. 35 was the original count, after joining as Mercs, the number slightly increased to 37, inclusing a Technician and a Mechanic. "Granite's Defense Company" would be the name of their Merc group. With a little finacial support from their employers, the GDC painted their Advanced Power Armor with a fresh coat of black paint, and a fresh new yellow emblem of The Enclave. In Reno the pay was good and the work was easy, addicts and thugs were no match for the power-armored mercenaries. As time progressed the NCR noticed the amount of Enclave Remenants fleeing to the state, and demanded Enclave personnel begin to be handed over to NCR officals. Obviously, this was a clear sign to leave ASAP, having pretty much nothing north, and only the NCR West and South, the push was made East. A new Land, Vegas Vegas had apparently seen better days, after a long journey through some rather unsafe mountains, they made it to a area call "New Vegas" by the locals. 5-7 klicks North was the apparent Vegas, however apparently there was fighting that ways. After a rather scared wastelander who was looking for scrap metal, pissed himself, we questioned him. Apparently a group of Enclave Remnants had started a coupe in Vegas, and the boss of the place had called in for help from the NCR. We were about 4 klicks south of the fighting, deep in NCR territory. Nearby however was a town known as "Nipton". The town was burnt to ash, corpses (long dead) hund from crosses, while red banners sporting a Golden bull hung on walls. Evac plans were made immediately, and we pushed North, clearing out odd rattle-snake-dog-things along the way. Until we found a cave, we thought we'd be sleeping under the stars again. The cave was small, especially for a Platoon of men in Power Armor, but it was nice. It seemed the major of the ruins south of here had this place as a cache, and there were even some Advanced Radiation Suits stashed here. While talking with a group of Mercenaries and a man they had captured, after an oddly long conversation, a topic came up, a Vault. Sergeant Granite had never been in one, but it seemed to be a great idea, a underground fortress in which, no NCR or Brotherhood could easily push through. 4 days later, the group packed up their things and moved under the cover of night to a vault said to be north of Helios One. While passing through their seemed to be a gun fight between NCR forces and that one group of Enclave previously spoken of. While hugging the edge of the dry lake, Sergeant Granite's vanguard stumbled onto the vault entrance. Vault 11 was the name, seemed to be infested by wildlife, but nothing the combat ready troops were not ready for. The icing on the cake really was the ability for the vault door to close. The vault seemed to be a treasure trove, a classroom, med bay, computer station, commons, beds with sheets, a small armory, and much more. The biggest issue however during an apparent civil war the water system had appeared to be damaged, causing the vault to spill water everywhere. The Mechanic was unable to pump the water back into the reserves, but was at least able to stop the leakage. The food situation wasn't much better, whoever fought here used the Kitchen as a FOB during the unrest, some food was scavenged after going through the water. Until the lower levels could be secured and fixed, Sergeant Granite issued an order that all men except for the Mechanic and himself were to stay on the upper levels. After a bit of tinkering a comms system was established to have communications from one side of the vault door to the other. After cleaning up the skeletons, clearing out the propaganda and finally fixing a few of the doors, the place started to feel more like home. Equipment Weapons -1 Suit of GDC Black Advanced Power Armor -Modified Plasma Rifle -1 Standard issue 10mm Pistol Theme Song